cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Manticore
Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Manticore is a multi-colored alliance founded on 18 March 2008, immediately following the collapse of the sanctioned alliance Atlantis. On 31 March, Manticore announced its official existence on the CN OWF forums. Wars *Roman-Inertia War Constitution The Khanate of Manticore, does hereby enfranchise a government for the purpose of providing for, maintaning, and protecting the community bearing said name, and entrusts in this government these principles we so value. Article I: The Senate and Ministers Section 1 The head of government is the Khan. There will be 4 ministers, Minister of Finance (MoF), Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA), the Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), and Minister of War (MoW). There will be a Senate of the Khan and 4 Senators. Section 2 The Khan is the chief executive, and presides over the Senate. He may over-rule the ministers, and create departments not associated with a ministry. Section 3 Ministers may create departments applicable to their ministry. The MoF is responsible for coordinating aid and trade, and may order members to complete transactions that they have agreed to. The MoFA is responsible for diplomatic relations with other alliances. The MoIA is responsible for recruiting, accepting members into the alliance and into the Electorate, educating new members, maintaining the forums, and maintaining communication within the alliance. He may kick out members, but members may appeal to the Judiciary. The MoW is responsible for maintaining the military, and authorizing attacks on enemies of Manticore. He may give other members the right to authorize attacks as well. The Khan is not responsible. In fact, the Khan is incredibly irresponsible. It's annoying, sometimes. Section 4 The Senate (including the Khan) may sign or cancel treaties, declare war or peace, or pass legislation not in conflict with the constitution. Treaties, legislation, and declarations of war require a four-fifths majority. Declarations of war require only a simple majority if a treaty or legislation states that Manticore may optionally declare war. If a treaty or legislation states that Manticore must declare war, the Khan or MoW may declare war with at least 12 hours warning to the Senate, or the Senate may declare war with a simple majority. Peace agreements require a simple majority. Article II: Election Process Section 1 On the 1st day of every other month, starting with May, 2008, an election for a new Khan, Ministers, Senators and 1 Judiciary member will start. The election will begin with a nomination and debate period, which will last 48 hours. After that, a 48 hour voting period will start. The winning candidates will assume their positions 24 hours after the end of the voting period. Section 2 During the nomination and debate period, candidates may either nominate themselves or get nominated by another member. If self-nominated, they must get seconded, and if nominated by another member, they must accept, to get on the ballot. Candidates may run for more than one office. Section 3 Polls will be used for the votes. There will be a separate poll for each office (the four Senate seats being considered one office). Members of the Electorate may vote for any number of candidates for each office. The Electorate will consist of the rulers of all nations that have been cleared for full membership by the Khan or MoIA. Section 4 If a candidate gets elected to more than one office, they can only accept one, except they may accept a Senate seat and a Minister position. The position(s) not accepted will be offered to the candidate with the next most votes. In the event of a tie for Khan or a Minister, the previous holder of the position will choose which of the tied candidates will win, but if he is one of the tied candidates, may not choose himself. In the event of a tie for Senate, the new Khan will choose which of the tied candidates will win. Section 5 Prior to the first election, Alex Mennen will be Khan, PotatoDumplings will be MoF, Sealort will be MoFA, xscapezaer will be MoIA, and Kestral will be MoW. The Ministers will also be the Senate. On May 6, 2008, this section will become null and void. Article III: The Judiciary Section 1 The Judiciary will consist of three members, one appointed by the Khan and approved by the Senate, one appointed by the Senate, and one elected. They will have two-month terms, starting with May 6, 2008. Other government members may not be appointed as a Judiciary member. Section 2 The Judiciary may veto legislation and treaties that they feel are unconstitutional, and may order the Ministers to dissolve unnecessary departments or create departments that are necessary for the ministry. They may propose an amendment to dissolve or create a ministry, that will be handled as in Article V, Section 2. The Judiciary is responsible for settling disputes over the constitution, in particular disputes arising over Article VI. All judicial actions require a unanimous vote of the Judiciary. Section 3 Prior to May 1, 2008, the Senate will act as the Judiciary. Article IV: Resignation and Removal Section 1 Any government member may resign at any time, but must first nominate a successor. If the nominee does not get approved by a majority of the Senate, or by the Judiciary, the resigning member must keep nominating until the nomination is confirmed. If the Judiciary decides that the resigning member fails to nominate a reasonable successor with due expedience, they may make a nomination of their own, that must be approved by the Senate. Nominees are allowed to decline. Section 2 The Judiciary can remove a government member and nominate a successor that must be approved by the Senate, as in Section 1. If the government member being considered for removal is also a member of the Judiciary, the member will not vote in his removal, and the Khan will vote in his stead. Article V: Amendments Section 1 An amendment may be proposed by any government member, or a petition from at least one fifth of the Electorate. Section 2 The Senate will vote on the proposed amendment and, and require a four fifths vote to pass it. This must be confirmed by a two-thirds majority of the Electorate, of those who voted. If the amendment has been proposed by the Judiciary as in Article III, Section 2, it is not necessary for the passed amendment to be confirmed by the Electorate. If it fails, the Electorate may pass it with a two-thirds majority. Article VI: Nation's Rights Section 1 No member nation will be forced not to leave Manticore. Section 2 Government members may not abuse their power or use it against a member of Manticore with malicious intent. Signed, Alex Mennen, Khan xscapezaer, Minister of Internal Affairs PotatoDumplings, Minister of Finance Sealort, Minister of Foreign Affairs. Kestral, Minister of War The 1st Manticore Senate Category:Alliances